Submit a character
by Ethereal Plethora
Summary: CLOSED.
1. Submit a character!

I'm going to ask you guys to submit OC's; demigods, minor gods and goddesses and I will try to weave all of the characters I have chosen to become a part of a series of huge stories me and my friend shall be writing as a joint project. If you're interested, please fill out the form under this A/N for the minor gods or demigods and send it either through PM or through reviewing this chapter.

Yes, Hunters of Artemis are allowed! You just have to include the reason when and why she became one.

Remember, I'll be accepting only _specific_ minor gods, so please fill the forms up with preciseness.

To all people who plans to end their character up with characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympian series or either from the Heroes of Olympus series, sorry to say, but they won't be available. We don't know yet whether or not we'll include the characters from the books, but we'll see what we can do.

The story will not only be one major story. It'll compose of more than one particular story (It'll probably be a series of stories, but meh, we'll see), so as to focus on the lives of a specific group of characters and their encounters with the gods or the quests they undergo. We shall explain to you the different stories soon; or probably post something up regarding it (or probably not), but it will probably be decided by then, and you'll just have to wait for more announcements.

Note: *'s mean optional; you don't need to answer them.

**Entry Form: **_Demigods_

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Human Parent:**

*Siblings:

**Appearance:**

**Clothes (Please include shoes):**

Favorite Color:

**History **(Please include how they were brought to camp)**:**

**Year rounder/Summer camper (If possible, state reason):**

**Personality:**

**Weapon:**

***Godly Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

*Habits:

**Strengths/Skills:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Favorite Camp activities:**

**Fears:**

***Fatal Flaw:**

*Close friends outside/inside Camp (if inside camp, is it another submitted character, a character you've made, or a character the author will make):

**Romance/Romantic Interests:**

*Can I pair him/her with someone? (Specify if submitted character, a character you made, or a character the author will make):

*Romantic histories:

**Is it alright if your character dies in the story?:**

***Dark secret/hidden past (If applicable):**

**Have I missed anything? (Please add/specify)/Extras:**

**In the story, was she already at camp, or did she just arrive at camp?:**

**Notes/suggestions (Especially on the quests and such):**

_**A/N: If there is anything else you'd like to ask or add, feel free to PM. And if possible, please give suggestions on the quests and such or on things on Camp life. It would be truly helpful.**_

**Entry Form: **_Minor gods_

**Name:**

**Title(s):**

**Gender:**

**Godly parent(s):**

**Powers:**

**Symbol:**

**Domain:**

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Color:

Build:

Clothes:

Favorite Color:

**Weapon/Godly (Godly weapons, per se, like Zeus' master bolt, Poseidon's trident, Hades' helm of darkness/terror, etc.):**

**Prowess:**

**Anything else you'd like to add?:**

_**A/N: If there is anything you'd like to ask/add, feel free to PM.**_

PLEASE SUBMIT! ENTRIES ARE STILL OPEN! ALL CHARACTERS ARE ACCEPTED!


	2. Author's Notes

**Hello people of the world. **

So far, I have these characters (and these characters, I am sure I'm going to use) [Minor gods; I don't know if I can choose you all, but I'll do my best!] (Sorry to those I haven't chosen)

* * *

><p><strong>MINOR GODS: [<em>CLOSED<em>]  
><strong>

**::  
><strong>

_**Zelus: **_Mike Sawyer

_**Charisse: **_PurpleRose328

**_Calista: _**bookwormgirl2497

**_Cassandra: _**parisholdsthekeytoyourheart

**_Aurelia: _**HermioneSelene11

**_Alex Truss: _**FlashOutOfTheSky

**_Noelle: _**Apollogoddessweasley**_  
><em>**

**_Phelicity: _**Owl Of The Sea**_  
><em>**

**_Andreas: _**parisholdsthekeytoyourheart

**_Vanessa: _**I'm Just Daddy's Little Girl**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>DEMIGODS:<strong>

**::  
><strong>

**ZEUS: [_CLOSED_]  
><strong>

_**Andrew Base:**_GleekPJOFreak

**_Lissandra Asteria Lexington:_**Greek Princess

**_Ethan Wood  
><em>**

**_Isaac Davis Zeller: _**Blackfang

**_Melissa Petty: _**You'llneverguessmyname**_  
><em>**

**::**

**POSEIDON: [**_CLOSED_** ]  
><strong>

_**Alex McCormick: **_In The Closet Fanfic Reader

_**Dani Hamelton: **_waterpoloplayer

_**Zac Westly Seamore: **_Annabethchase999

_**Leah Adams:**_ Anonymous Reviewer

_**Georgina Richards:**_ Anonymous Reviewer

**::**

**HADES: [_CLOSED_]  
><strong>

_**Avery Hale: **_MyRedPhoenix

_**Wolfie and Maximus Bones: **_Alfread

_**Nyx Amaya Cruz: **_BellaRose17

_**Ailani Brielle Black: **_Apollogoddessweasley

**_Leila Taylor: _**FlashOutOfTheSky

**::**

**ATHENA: [_CLOSED_]  
><strong>

**_Sophia Arabelle Ardimento: _**HermioneSelene11**_  
><em>**

**_Amelia April West: _**Michelle**_  
><em>**

**_Jasper Van Waltz: _**NotYourHero**_  
><em>**

**_Adam Burkley_**

**_Julienne Saint Clair_**

**_Daniel James Shelton: _**mixedtapes

**_Aiden Mays: _**The Nutcase**_  
><em>**

**::  
><strong>

**APOLLO: [**_CLOSED_**]**

_**Lianna Parker: **_The Blue Winged Angel

_**Kya Rett: **_Ereader64

_**Liam Power: **_Leezar

**_Sarah Pierson: _**Anonymous Reviewer

**_Bree Cloud Sift: _**alleyf98

**_Danielle Luce: _**(OC of In the Closet Fanfic Reader)

**_Nicholas Wellor: _**g-c003

**::**

**HERMES: [_CLOSED_]  
><strong>

_**Bill Leon Anderson: **_PurpleRose328

_**Oswell Miller: **_Thanatos Vs. Lucifer

**_Phere Nolan: _**The Price of Freedom

_**Danielle Wood: **_Danielle Daughter Of Hermes

**_Justin Saunders_**

**_Austin Stevenson: _**I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares**_  
><em>**

**_Bailey Stevenson: _**I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares

**_Mark State: _**You'llneverguessmyname

**::**

**ARES: [_OPEN_]**

**_Chase Huntington_**

**_Chris Williams_**

**_Maria Shadula: _**The Nutcase

**_Alexis Nikol Smith: _**101**_  
><em>**

**::**

**APHRODITE: [_CLOSED_]  
><strong>

_**Alice and Alex Winters: **_Flowergirl95

_**Billie Kirby Hamilton: **_SparkyAngel7

**_Jade Constallos: _**Anonymous Reviewer

**_Audrey Summers: _**Karin.2499**_  
><em>**

**_Cassandra and James Parker_**

**_Bryan Adams_**

**_Alexandra Harison: _**Tratieluver14**_  
><em>**

**::**

**HEPHAESTUS: [_OPEN_]  
><strong>

**_Tad Mikhail Slate: _**mixedtapes

**_Johnathan James_**

**_Brooke Letter: _**The Nutcase**_  
><em>**

**::  
><strong>

**DEMETER: [_OPEN_]  
><strong>

_**Alexa Light: **_Alleyf98

_**Angela Grace Charlotte: **_AnnabethChase999

_**Mona Lisa Larkin: **_mixedtapes

**_Arthur Miller_**

**::**

**HECATE: [_CLOSED_]  
><strong>

_**Sasha-Bailey Silverman: **_NewbieCool

_**Dieter Andrews**_

_**Timothy James**_

_**Jasmine Rodriguez: **_Stars of the Sun_**  
><strong>_

_**Evan William and Eliana Katherine Thames: **_mixedtapes

_**Brooke Letter: **_TheBlackNight_**  
><strong>_

**::**

**ARTEMIS: [_OPEN_]**

**_Ashelynne Woodsen: _**parisholdsthekeytoyourheart

**_Tia State: _**You'llneverguessmyname

**::**

**MORPHEUS: [_CLOSED_]**

_**Dione Paraclea Parkston:**_ AsiansPwnDeWorld66

**::**

**NYX: [_CLOSED_]**

_**David Smith**_

**::**

**PHOBOS: [_CLOSED_]**

_**Antonia Prito:**_ I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares

* * *

><p><strong>Newly added cabins: (of minor gods OC)<strong>

**::**

**CHARISSE:**

Charissa Will Hanson: PurpleRose328

* * *

><p><strong>People who can see through the mist:<strong>

Alec Greene

* * *

><p>Okay, those are all the characters that's been submitted. Entries are still open. And now, you know where to put em! I need a few more demigods! You guys can send two characters and fill up my inbox if you want. I'll be glad to accept them!<p>

**You can send both goddess and demigod! Flood my mail; it's alright!**

**Or if you guys need someone to PM or if you're bored, talk to me/PM me. I'm an outgoing person ;)**

You guys can also submit a character who can see through the mist! I'm fine with them too!

For the character Romance: Please look through the reviews and PM me on whoever you'd like your character to be with, or if you'd like an author made character and if there's anyone in specific for your character.

**I'LL BE CLOSING SUBMISSIONS STRICTLY ON MAY 3 IN MY COUNTRY'S TIME, SO START SUBMITTING.**

**If I missed anyone, PM me!  
><strong>


	3. Notices and Glimpses

Okay guys, as you all know, it's May 5 (sorry to whoever I said it would be May 3! There's been some sort of… delay) here in my country, so I'll be closing the submissions and I'll be starting to write the series already, so keep in touch!

And just so you guys know, I've already started! So, after this author's note, I'll show you a small sneak peek of the first story so please R & R if you like or don't like it!

Please review and tell me what you guys think!

* * *

><p><em>Pursuers I: Sea Mist<em>

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by water.

Which was weird.

Normally, I wouldn't be here… But apparently, since I am here, I'd be panicking out (wouldn't you?), since it's a probably a normal reaction for someone who just opened their eyes and finds out that she's actually standing on top of water and well… _not_ drowning. But I couldn't do anything. Now that I've noticed, I tried to lift and arm but nothing happened. I tried to _move_ but nothing happened.

I was panicking inwardly now (since I couldn't even move my mouth to speak.) What was happening?

I tried recalling the events that happened before this… _misfortunate occurrence_ and how I could possibly have ended up here, in the middle of none other than the lake of Camp Half Blood itself, practically _floating _on top of the water, _not _drowning, and apparently: _physically paralyzed_!

Come on brain! There must be _something_! _Anything_!

Ugh! I can't believe this! The only thing I could even recall is having dinner and going back to the cabin! Then I think I even talked a bit with Sarah and Kya… Had a few laughs with Liam… Then…

Oh… Oh gods… I get it.

I'm _dreaming_.

Could explain why the fog's starting to thicken all around me and why Leah's also approaching me—

Wait. Hold it. Back up!

_Leah_?

She wasn't a trick of the mist _or_ the fog. She really was walking on water; approaching me.

She looked like she just got out of bed. Her hair was somewhat messy; she was still wearing her pajamas and all, but her eyes and the way she moved seemed different. In fact, she looked like she was in some sort of trance.

As she neared, I felt myself spread my arms out to her, as if she was coming to me in some sort of embrace… Or something.

But no, that was when I realized.

This isn't me.

I don't even recall wearing flowing, pure white dresses or having a pale complexion!

_Leah! _I wanted to shout, _don't come near! This isn't me! Leah!_

_Come, child._

I felt the hairs on my nape stand on end. _Who was that?_

_Come, child, _the voice sang. _Come to me. Come, _the voice beckoned. _Come out at Sea. _

Leah took one more step towards _me_ and collapsed in _my_ arms, her eyes staring out into the lake. _My_ pale finger touched her chin and faced her towards _me_, her dazed brown eyes staring right into _mine_. Peering into her eyes, I saw _my_ own reflection. Instead of the blue color I'd always meet when I'd look at myself in the mirror, I was met with a pair of bright turquoise eyes.

Who was this person?

This wasn't me!

_Leah! _I wanted to shout. But no; my lips wouldn't even move on my own will.

All around us, the fog thickened, surrounding us, as if its intention was to swallow us in its shade.

I felt _my_ lips move as the fog began to surround Leah's petite form and swallow her. _Come._

_Leah! _I wanted to shout to the girl. _Don't touch her! No!_

When the fog started to dissipate…

_Come to me. _The voice sang.

Leah was gone.

"Leah!"

"Lianna!" I felt a firm grip on my shoulders, shaking me back and forth. "Lia!"

"Nick!" another voice hissed. "Not too rough!"

"Oh, come on, Sarah!" the other retorted. "Her dream's already rough! How could you even say _this _is rough?"

"Stop it!" a smaller voice shouted. "Stop it, _both _of you! You're not helping Lia."

"Shh, quiet!" a deeper one said. "She's waking up."

"Lia!"

Groaning, I opened my eyes and was met with the whole Apollo cabin staring down on my face. "So… Noisy."

"Hah," Liam said. "Says the person who's been screaming all night long."

I looked at him. What was he talking about?

"Oh, Liam," Danielle groaned. "Can you not?"

"Yeah," Bree agreed. "She just woke up."

I didn't know what was happening, actually. In other words, I was confused. "What happened?"

Liam threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I'm going back to sleep," he jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Wake me up when it's breakfast."

What was going on?

Sarah sighed and turned to me, smiling softly. "It's fine," she said. "You just got a bad dream, 'tis all."

_Bad dream?_

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling Goosebumps on my nape. "Sarah?"

It was Kya who stepped forward and sat down beside me on the bed. "Well," she started. "I don't know either. But you were thrashing around in your sleep, yelling _No!_ and Leah's name." she turned to me. "What's up?"

That's when it dawned on me…

_It was just a dream! _That scene in the lake, Leah and that pale girl with the turquoise eyes… Everything was just a dream! Leah would be asleep inside her cabin right now and everything would be fine…

Right?

I sighed. I didn't know anymore. Slipping on my converse, lazily, I started heading out the door.

Kya tilted her head. "Where you goin, Lia?" she asked.

"To Leah" I answer, heading out the door.

Running to the Poseidon cabin, I knock on the door lightly. I stepped back and waited, and soon the door opened and Alex answered the door.

He yawned and stretched out his arms. "Mornin' Lia," he rubbed the sleep out his eyes and blinked. "What are you doing here early in the morning?"

"Where's Leah?" I asked frantically, peering into the cabin, to no avail. It was still dark inside.

He yawned again. "I'll call her for you." And with that, he went back inside and closed the door behind him.

I didn't know what to do, so I paced the porch back and forth, until the door opened again. He returned with a wide awake face. But it was something more likely… Panicked.

"Hey…" he looked confused. "She's… Not here, Lia." He looked at me and seemed to search my face frantically.

I felt my shoulders droop.

_This wasn't happening._

* * *

><p>Alrighty! R&amp;R! Oh, and btw! This is just the first story! So don't worry! I'll be including all characters! And remember this, I'll be putting up the permanent list of characters in Chap. 4. So... Don't worry to the somewhat late submitters! ;)<p> 


	4. AN

A/N: To the people who don't know about it yet, I've started it. It's on already. If you're not subscribed to me, well it's in the list and sorry if it took very long to update. I've been stressed for quite some time now. And well... Yeah. Just read on.


End file.
